The Unrecognizable Faith
by silver818
Summary: It has been six months since he left. A lot has changed. I'm not sad. I'm happy. I found something . . . new. Something I love some much with all of my heart. Nothing can bring me down. Nothing can go wrong. . . Right?
1. Prologue

Prologue

The first thing I heard was the sickening cracks and the snapping of teeth. Then I felt the pain of all my misshapen and misplaced bones and the fire of a thousand suns burning me from the inside out.

The pain was so overbearing I couldn't make a single sound. I was only able to open my mouth in a silent scream.

I feel hot, wet tears pouring down my face. As I look up I see tears coming from sad and pained eyes.

Eyes of my only one soul mate.

"Bella!"

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry to my original readers but time wise I was not ready to consistently write and update my story.

I'M READY NOW!

I'm trying to write another story at the same time as this one. So updates would be 1-2 times a week after I see what the feedback is with this story. We'll see.

A/N 2: Tell me what you. What are your expectations?

PLEASE REVIEW

I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR MEDIA


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _ **6 Months ago**_

 _As I pull up to my house I see Edward waiting for me. He gestures to the woods and for me to follow_

 _"We're leaving," he said as we stop._

 _"I thought we had more time," I said confused._

 _"No, we must go now"_

 _"Fine. Just give me some time to tell Char-. Wait as in-"_

 _"Yes, me and my family," he said coldly, "the others have already left. I'll be leaving after I'm through with this."_

 _"Though with-NO! I'm going with you._ "

 _"No you're not, I don't want you to."_

 _"If this is about my soul then I don't want it. You can take it!"_

 _"It's not about-"_

 _"If it's about Jasper-"_

 _"Listen!" he cut me off yelling "You don't get it! I don't want you. You were just a plaything. I don't love you. I just wanted to see if I can get a human to fall in love with me. It worked, but you bore me and cause unnecessary problems."_

 _Shaking with anger I ask "And the others?"_

 _He laughs, "If they already left don't you think they couldn't get away from you any faster."_

 _I was shaking so much I thought I could bust. "You know what . . . FUCK YOU and YOUR FAMILY! You asshole, I don't need you anyway!" He left while I was ranting, so I was just talking to the trees._

 _THAT ASSHOLE! I popped and all my anger out. Next thing I know I have paws and a tail. **"What the-"**_

 ** _"Bella?"_**

 ** _"Sam?"_**

 ** _"Yes, Bella you must have a lot of questions."_**

 ** _"No not really I knew about wolves since Dad is Quileute, but why did I phase. I thought only guys did?"_**

 ** _"I don't know I guess you will be the first. It's just you, Paul, Jared, and me now."_**

 ** _"Can I ask you something?"_**

 ** _"Anything for my little sister"_**

 ** _I looked down shy, "Thanks, but can you not tell the others"_**

 ** _"Why?" he asked confused._**

 ** _"I guess because I'm trying to get my mind under control after everything that happened."_**

 ** _"You mean Fuckward," he growled._**

 ** _"Yes him. I'm not upset because I'm free from him always looking over my shoulder. I'm just that I let myself be used," growling on the last bit._**

 ** _"I understand Bells. I won't say anything." I looked at him thankfully, "Thank you_ _Sam_ _ **.** You can tell Emily though."_**

 ** _He barked out a laugh, "Will do Bells, will do," he said walking away, but stop to turn around, "You know how to phase back, right?_**

 ** _"Yes Sam, I do," I say laughing. "K then. See you later Bells," this time not turning around._**

* * *

It has been six months seen all this drama happen. No Edward. No Cullens. I'm part of Sam's pack, to none of the pack's knowledge, and I'm happy. Well not at the moment since my best friend been ditching me for the past two weeks. I think it's because of Jacob phase but I don't want to take the chance and Jacob thinks I'm crazy cause I believe werewolves exist.

This is why I'm on my way to his house to get answers. I know I should just ask Sam what's going on, but I'll take the chance.

I get out of my truck and start walking to the front door when I see the pack, minus Jacob, coming out of the forest behind Jake's house and start over there instead.

"Yo Sam!" I yelled getting closer.

Sam looks over at me with a smile, but it soon fades when he looks at my face, "Bella" he said somewhat carefully not knowing how I would react.

"Sam," I start when I make it in front of him, "what's wrong with Jacob," with a look that reads 'you better not lie to me'.

Sam opens his mouth to speak when Paul jumps in, "Why you do want know. What did he tell you"

I just rolled my eyes not even looking his way, "He didn't tell me anything. He was too busy being under your sorry thumbs." This pissed him off, "How about you just run along leech lover." That made me snap to his direction, "What did you say," I said dangerously low.

"Bella" Sam warned, but I didn't pay attention to him. Paul started again, "Go back to those bloodsuckers and let them protect you like the weak human you are."

That's when I snapped. Reacting by anger I went over and punch him in the face. Shaking, Paul turns his head to me. I backed up out of caution, not fear, aware he was about to phase. "Paul, calm down," Sam ordered, but it didn't help. Then I looked at him in the eyes and it was like he was the only thing keeping me down on earth. He was the only thing that mattered. He was my everything at that moment. My soul mate.

"Bella!" someone shouted from behind me, pulling me out of my trance. I turn to see Jacob running over to me. My leg gave way to the ground. Making me fall at the same time Jake jumps over me, phasing in mid-jump. I looked back at the pack to see that Paul phased also and him and Jake rolling into the woods as they fight.

I sit on the ground shock at what just happen. Sam gave me a knowing look that had a hint of anger and then turned to Quil and Embry, "Take her to Emily's, I'll be there in a few. Let me get these idiots."

"But she's in shock Sam," said Quil.

Sam looked at me and sighed, "Yea, I know, I understand after what just happen." Then phased going to where the boys went. Only when he said that it really hit what just happen.

SHIT

I IMPRINTED ON PAUL

 **A/N:**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**

 **I don't own Twilight**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I sit at the kitchen table of Emily and Sam's place. Tapping my foot, elbows on the table, hands fists together in front of my mouth. Worried about the outcome of Paul after fighting with Jake would be and how Paul will feel about me after punching him in the face. "Ugh," I facepalmed at the thought.

"Bella stop getting so worked up. He'll understand why you did it and to be honest, I think he deserved it," Emily whispered putting a cup of tea in front of me. "Plus after he looks at you. He would forget you even hit him," she tired cheering me up while Quil and Embry look at us confused. They were surprised when they saw how close Emily and I were, especially at the fact that I knew about her scars. I already told her what happen and now she's trying to console me. "I know Emily I just don't know what to expect from him. And when he finds out about me. Oh god. Plus he was too angry to notice I was his imprint. What if when he looks at me he doesn't feel it or accept me as his imprint." I ramble quietly on the verge of tears. "Hey, hey none of that. You have to stay strong and live up to your name." She right I'm powerful my white fur shows it. I just don't know if I can be for my heart.

As though he can't take anymore Embry jumps in. "Are we missing something? Because how do you know about us? And how do you know about Emily?... No offense Em."

She quirks an eyebrow, "None taken?"

I opened my mouth to say something but was cut off, "If you shut the fuck up sometimes maybe we could tell you," Sam said coming it. He went over to Em giving her peppered kisses all over her face then to sit next to me. Em goes back to the kitchen so we could talk.

"So wait he knows! How the hell does he know?!" Quil yelled. Sam glared at him. I tapped his shoulder making him look at me. "Where's Paul?" I asked concern. He nodded his head to the door. I look over and see him and Jake joking and pushing each other while coming though the door with Jared behind them saying "I come back from patrol and find I missed everything. Hey Paul, how does your pride feel?" All the boys laugh while I look down from Paul not ready to see if my fears or dreams come true.

"So Sam," Quil ripped out, glaring at him as Jacob and Jared sat at the table and Paul stands leaning on the door way with his arms cross. I never knew how sexy he was, how taunt his muscles, or how define his abs were. I can run my hands down them all day. "Since everyone is here. Now could you tell us what the fuck is going on here?"

Sam sighed pinching the bridge of his nose, "I've been keeping things away from the pack."

"For how long?" Embry said.

"A little over six months," he looked at me, "but somethings were kept longer than that."

"What is it?" Jake jumps in. Sam looks back at them.

"There's a pack member I've been keeping from you. They came in the after Jared," he paused, "and I have a sister." That's when shit hit the fan. What, who is he, why is Bella listen to this, and why you kept this from us, came from the boys. But Paul calmly said, "Who?" and I started to get nervous. Sam looked at me and said, "Bella." "What!" all the boys said. "Who's your sister?" said Jared. Sam looked at me to explain.

"So," I sighed, "for you who don't my mom left my dad when I was six months and Sam's dad left when he was over a year old, but you don't know why they left. I visit Dad every year for one month in the summer, but my mom forced me to stop when I was 15 because I found out what really happen. Sam's mom and Charlie had an affair and Sam was the result of that and Renee felt that if she was in pain everyone needed to be too. So she told his dad and he left and me and Sam kept a secret relationship ever since." I smiled at Sam then continued, "About six months ago something . . . took place . . . that made me angry no, no more like furious and I phase. I wasn't scared because I knew about werewolves because Charlie is full-Quileute, just a little on the pale side, and Sam is a wolf. Sam found me and we talked, wondering about why I phase since I was a girl. So a little later we talked to the elders and they told us about 'The Legend of The White Wolf". She comes when her pack and territory is in danger. I know we're already in danger because of the vampires. But we're talking a huge battle. So the white wolf needs to lead her pack. When the battle is over she would take her place as alpha. So basically she can't retire until she dies or she has a female child to pass it down to if not a new one will arise. And it's all based on the pure of heart, whom would do anything to protect who she loves. I'm the white wolf. Don't worry Sam is still alpha. Instead of alpha I would be consider as an elder within the pack and most of Sam decisions would go through me, but other than that am just a pack member. I told Sam not to say anything because after the "incident" that happen, I wasn't mentally ready but now I am." I look around at all the boys, who have shock expressions.

There was an awkward silence until Embry broke it.

"So Bells is your sister?"

Sam wrapped his arm around my shoulder with a "yes"

"And you are one of our elders?" Jared asked

"Yes" I answer

"So you better respect and listen to her," Sam added

"What about the Cullens?" Jake asked

"They must have not given a fuck about me if they left. So why should I give a shit," I spat out. Now the boys have that shocked face again.

"Oh, there's one more thing," Sam blurted out.

"There is?" I look at him confused. What else could it bu- ohhh.

"Yeah, Bella imprinted" Sam announce.

All the boys growled "Who?"

"Bella," Sam causally said knowing I didn't want to do it, but I guess it's now or never.

I look up to stare into Paul's eyes and feel that same strong pull I felt earlier. I see Paul stiffen and his eyes out wide. Then I know he feels it too. Thank God.

An 'Ohh' came from the boys which broke Paul from his trance. He shook head and blinked a couple times, but he still looked dazed.

"Maybe we should take a walk," I said carefully as got up from the table not knowing how he would react.

He just nodded and followed me out the door.

* * *

We've been walking on the beach for a while now. Not say anything. _I can't take any more._ I stopped and turned to him. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry ok! I'm sorry for hitting and I know you probably don't want me, but please," tears threaten to fall and my voice cracking, "Just forgive me or at least say something"


End file.
